DK64
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Lookie here! My friend Luigi decided to write a new tale about the thrills and chills of the gorills of Donkey Kong. In this story, we look at a potential rupture in friendships. Is DK strong enough to bring the gang back together?


Lanky took the banana and placed it in one foot. Why was it blue as opposed to yellow? Such mysteries in life never seem to be answered and it is hotly debated by peoples from around the world.

Donkey Kong and his glorious muscles approached Lanky with a banana in his teeth. He was carrying it like a true winner. "Lanky," he said with a Shakespearean tone, "are you aware of the glare from the sun shining off of your hair?"

"DK, I'm just trying to live life like a champion," said Lanky sadly. He stood up on his hands and ran away clutching the blue nanner tightly in his tootsies.

"Lanky, wait! I need you for my quest!" DK started pouring tears out of his eyes as he chased after his brilliant boyo. Lanky was too fast though. He was really holding that Z-button.

"I don't love the Kong family any longer!" Lanky cried from the depths of his soul. "Begone!"

"You can't abandon me! I cherish our friendship!"

"NO MORE!" Lanky launched himself into the air and pulled out his Grape Shooter. He inhaled deeply and then blew into the wooden pipe. A large purple orb of juice launched forth and struck DK head-on.

"Lanky! NO!" DK fell to the ground in defeat. He tried to arise, but no such luck was on his side. Lanky had finally ended his pursuit.

"I'm so sorry, DK…" Lanky was in tears. He stared over at DK and his lip quivered at the sight. "I'm just sorry, okay!?" He returned to his hands and ran away.

Diddy flew down from the skies via his Rocket Barrel Jetpack and helped DK back to his feet. "Big Buddy! I will revive you. This I reassure!" he said heroically.

"No, Diddy!" DK emitted silently between his gasps for air. He coughed up the bananas he had swallowed whole earlier. "Lanky is on the run… 'tis my fault for this misunderstanding between us…"

"What events had transpired prior to this ordeal, DK?"

"I tried to run him through…"

"Hold on!" Diddy was so shock to hear this from DK. He saw Lanky in the distance he flew over to him using his jetpack to catch up. Once he intercepted the orangutan, he placed the barrel of his Peanut Popgun to his deranged noggin. "Think again…"

Lanky growled and held the blue banana close to him. "Don't you know what you're starting?"

Diddy scoffed and prepared to pull the trigger. "But you sure ain't got a clue how bad this will go."

Lanky pulled out his own weapon faster than Diddy had ever seen. Lanky already had it in his mouth and the end was pointed directly at Diddy's forehead. "Don't you know my art: Art of war?" Lanky churned out.

DK looked out to the horizon. Not a cloud, but then stormy weather caught him cold. Diddy seemed like he crept up out of nowhere all around, but it's not quite what was foretold…

Lanky blasted the grape at Diddy before Diddy pulled his own trigger. He flew to the ground in utter defeat. DK gasped and ran up to Diddy who looked like he was in a pretty bad state. He couldn't believe Lanky actually did it. Lanky looked down at DK who was crying over his little buddy. Lanky pointed the Grape Shooter down at DK. "I warned you, DK…" Lanky disdainfully let out. "You'll never see it coming." He then blasted DK too. DK fell to the ground in complete defeat. "You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes…" Lanky looked down at the two fallen Kongs. "You're done in… By the time it's hit you, your last surprise…" Lanky returned the weapon to his pocket and picked up his blue banana. He swiped DK's yellow one that he had held between his teeth. He also took the red one that Diddy had been storing under his hat. He then ran off into the sunset in search of the sacred duo that would complete his quintet of bananas.

He cried silently to himself as he ran off. He desperately did not want to hurt his friends and steal their precious bananas, but in order to appease the Dark Lord of the Monkey Sith, he had to go through with these heinous actions.

The island's survival was totally dependent on his swift jurisdiction. Lanky was not the bad guy, but he definitely felt like one. He cursed his existence and hoped for a brighter future. The next purple and green bananas would not be easy to come by.

 _FIN_


End file.
